


The Anniversary

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Ian, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple celebrate spending a year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are over so I have time to write. I'm sorry for leaving this for so long.

Mickey woke up the best way possible - Ian's warm, wet lips around his already semi-hard penis. His hand instinctively found the back of his boyfriend's hair, tangling in the orange strands. He threw his head back into the pillow, his free hand gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles went white.

Ian let the younger man's hand guide him up and down regardless of the fact he'd slept funny and his neck was aching. The sounds Mickey was emitting were pornagraphic and Ian practically forgot the pain shooting through him.

It didn't take long for Mickey to unload down his throat with an almighty groan.

Ian crawled up his boyfriend's completely relaxed body and whispered "Happy anniversary" in his ear, proceeding to kiss all over the smaller boy's neck and jaw.

"Happy anniversary" Mickey lethargically croaked back. "I'd return the favour but I don't have any energy yet. Give me like a half hour."

"Get you lazy ass out of bed." Ian pulled back, shuffling out from underneath the sheets. "I made breakfast and coffee."

"My lazy ass ain't going anywhere. It's Saturday, Ian. Saturdays are made for sleeping.

"But Miiiick." Ian whined like a toddler. "I woke up super early so I could make you breakfast. It's now 8:30. Your turn to get up."

"Nah. I don't think so Gallagher. I love you n'all but I'm not movin'."

"Then I'll bring breakfast to you." By now, his naked body had fully emerged from the sheets.

"No." Mickey reached out and pulled his boyfriend back in. "You're not movin' either."

Ian resisted the urge to pull back and simply settled down on his boyfriend's chest, breathing in the familiar smell of Mickey's sweat.

Eventually they surfaced from their bedroom to have breakfast, immediately taking their food to the couch and curling up with a blanket laying over them. "I love you." Ian said for the millionth time that morning.

"Dork." Was Mickey's only response. 

* * *

Ian, being the romantic that he is, booked a table at a fancy restaurant for the evening of their anniversary. There were candles and soft jazz and it was the stereotypical romcom date venue, right down to the Italian waiter. 

They settled down and ordered their food - a medium pizza each - holding hands under the table. Mickey wasn't ashamed of being out with his boyfriend, he just wanted to be on the safe side. He also didn't want the whole situation to be too cliche. They talked easily for a bit before falling into a comfortable silence. Ian fucking beamed, looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes.

"What?" Mickey finally said through a smirk.

"Finding the words to describe how you feel is hard sometimes." Ian began. "Looking back at all we've been through makes it feel like years since we got together. But at the same time, it feels like mere months since I sucked you off in the cupboard in my classroom. I know there's a word that describes how I feel right now. I just don't know what it is. Looking back over the past 365 days, it's hard to pinpoint one certain word when there are so many memories flying around. You can call me a sap or a dork or whatever but I know you like hearing me be all sappy. When you love someone, there isn't just one thing about them that you love. You love everything about them. I don't just love you for your beautiful face or your foul mouth or your adorable eyebrows or the way you mutter in your sleep. I love every fucking thing about you and I can't put that into words."

Mickey sat in shocked silence for a little while. "I'm not good with words, man." He finally said. "If you can't do it, I can't do it. Alls I know is that it's ridiculous that after all this time I still get this jittery feeling whenever you touch me. I'm just so fucking _giddy_ all the time and it's so not  _me_ , you know? I don't know what you've done to me."

"I'm just pretty amazing like that." Ian quipped, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.  

* * *

Their romantic meal had gotten too sappy for the smaller man at the point where they shared a chocolate brownie desert and he was eager to get home. When they got to their front door, Mickey pushed Ian up against it, struggling to undo the sticky lock - which was hard to undo all the time anyway - with his right hand while running his left through his boyfriend's hair, grinding up against the redhead.

He fumbled around for long enough to unlock the door and and stumble further into their apartment. He lead Ian straight to the bedroom, pushing him violently down onto the bed and promptly falling on top of him, proceeding to nibble at the older man's neck. Ian groaned in pleasure, letting his thumbs rub against the exposed skin where Mickey's shirt had risen up. "Get this off." He ordered breathlessly. Micky pulled back long enough for them both to undress before climbing back on top.

He leaned down and licked his nipples, pulling away to kiss down his body, reaching his dick. He licked the slit repeatedly a lot, twirling his tongue around it. Moving his mouth to take in his boyfriend's full length, he strained his neck from sucking so hard and so fast. 

The brunette reached down and slowly stroked his own dick as he sucked Ian even harder. He fisted the bottom of the redhead's cock while working his mouth on the top. He sped up the pace that he was working himself to meet the speed he bobbed his head. Ian threw his head back and groaned, stomach tensing.

Mickey's hand found Ian's balls and he rubbed them for a while. After a few minutes of sucking and rubbing and groaning, he pulled back and stuck three fingers into his boyfriend's mouth. He felt his tongue swirling around and in between his digits, turning him on even more, before he slipped them into Ian's hole while kissing him. He scissored them and thrust them and hooked them prior to rolling the larger man backwards onto his shoulders. Kneeling up, he quickly slipped his tongue into his hole to stretch him out. 

Ian palmed his own dick while Mickey devoured him. The younger man pulled back and slipped a couple of fingers in before sliding in his tongue alongside them. He licked up and moved back to his balls, bending Ian even more over on himself. "Fuck, Mick. I'm not as flexible as you." He groaned.

Ian inhaled deeply as he pushed Mickey back, putting all his weight on top and leaned down into a kiss. He mimicked the smaller boy's previous actions and licked down his body, promptly arriving at his dick. He licked a strip up the bottom before taking in as much as he could. His hand found his boyfriend's balls while his tongue worked on the tip of his dick and then he switched; his hand found his dick and licked and softly nipped at Mickey's balls. The brunette bucked up his hips, sliding his dick in Ian's tightly gripped hand. Mickey's hand found the back of Ian's head and he pulled him up for a kiss.

They kissed passionately for all of ten seconds while grinding against each other before Ian pulled back, needing his boyfriends dick in him. Mickey pulled him back down and simply slid his dick between Ian's ass cheeks while gripping tightly at his boyfriend's butt. He thrust a little bit and hit his dick against his boyfriend's perfectly stretched hole. Ian sat up and, with Mickey's help, slid onto the smaller boy's dick and slowly lowered himself down. Mickey bucked up into him a few times before using more force and pushing his boyfriend onto his back, dick slipping out in the process. He leaned over and lined himself up before slipping again. Ian's ankles found Mickey's lower back and forced him down to join their lips. Mickey's thrusts slowed while his devoured his boyfriends' mouth. He pulled back and made eye contact - green eyes meeting blue - before increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts. The redhead pumped himself in his own fist while Mickey gave it to him hard. 

He pulled one of Ian's legs across his body which sandwiched it between Mickey's shorter two, making the older man roll onto his side. It gave him a new angle to thrust at and made Ian throw his head back in pleasure. 

Ian leaned back up to kiss him and when he pulled back, rolled onto his front. Mickey promptly sat on Ian's thighs and threw short, sharp thrusts into his boyfriend. Ian bit the pillow and Mickey bit Ian's back. He licked between his shoulder blades and nipped at his shoulder. He pulled back and let Ian roll over again. Pulling the redhead's legs over his shoulders, he began to thrust again. Ian began jacking himself off again and quickly came, covering his chest. Mickey worked him through his orgasm before pulling out and crawling up his boyfriend's body. Ian took him between his pliant lips and Mickey bobbed up and down until he came in Ian's mouth and all over his face, too.

"Thanks." Ian laughed. Mickey laughed too, leaning down to lick all of the fluid off of his boyfriend's completely smitten face. He reached to the floor and grabbed his tshirt from earlier, wiping Ian's face and chest.

"I love you." The redhead whispered.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave some ideas for the series in the comments or message me on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot


End file.
